Fight or Flight
by iloveheartland7
Summary: Amy gets caught in the crossfire of an eager hunter but turns out she isn't the only one shot. (One shot) (Set during 13x10)


Amy sighed as she sat down in the grass feeling frustrated and emotional. She watched the wild horses run in the afternoon sun. She hadn't meant to get so upset and angry. Her emotions lately were all over the place. Luke going back to his mom's and Spartan's arthritis was just too much to handle all at once. She smiled slightly at Ty as he made his way from the makeshift round pen toward her. That was one thing she loved about Ty he never gave up on her. Ty sat down beside her without saying anything. He wanted to give Amy the space she needed. But it wasn't long before she touched his knee with her hand bringing Ty's gaze from the wild horses to her. Amy's eyes were bloodshot and on the verge of tears. Ty placed his hand over hers giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.  
"I don't know." Amy's voice sounded venerable.  
"Is it Luke leaving? Is that why you're upset?" He treaded carefully.  
"Of course I'm upset about Luke, but..." Her voice had a touch of anger before she paused.  
"And Remi getting hurt didn't help either." She sighed before glancing at Ty for the first time since he sat down.  
"No, it's not just that, Ty." It was clear Amy really didn't wanna talk about it.  
Ty began to understand what Amy was clearly trying to avoid. He knew she was upset about Spartan. Heck, just the way she acted a few minutes earlier. All upset about the wild horse kicking Spartan by mistake. Then her yelling at the horse. She would have never acted that way. In fact, Ty had never seen her act that way or be that angry. It kinda scared him. "Spartan's ligament has healed. We're gonna treat his arthritis. Okay?"  
"Okay." Amy sniffles. She leaned her head on Ty shoulder. "You know I am sad that Luke had to go."  
"Well, that's the way it always had to be. We have our own little family." Ty was upset too. But Luke going back to his mother's was a good thing. As much as they missed him it wasn't about them. It was about Luke.  
"I love our little family. I do." Amy smiled.  
"He'll come visit. Especially when we get this house built." Ty said smiling back. "I can't wait."  
"I know, me too. See Lyndy run around and play here." Amy says a smile on her face.  
"Yeah, have her own little horse, riding over these hills. She's so lucky to grow up here." Ty looks out over the field his smile growing as he imagined it.  
"Yeah. We all are."  
"Speaking of the house. I gotta get some clean up done before Lee arrives tomorrow. Otherwise this moving in thing isn't gonna happen."  
"Okay. Thanks for chatting." Amy nods.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Ty leans in and kisses her.  
"You can have a meltdown with me anytime. Okay? You just let me know." Ty says as both laugh.  
"Thanks."

Ty gave Amy another quick kiss before getting up leaving her on the grass. He smiled to himself as he put his leather jacket back on as he headed toward their house. 'Their' house. It sounded so surreal. So special. Amy had a point about loving their little family. He felt like he couldn't be any happier then he was now. The feeling was shortlived as a wolf came into his view from the tall grass. Without even thinking he turned around to shout at Amy. To warn her. "Amy!" He shouted.  
She turned her head at the sound of Ty's voice. Ty was running toward her panicked. She heard the gun shot and found herself crouching back down toward the ground.  
"Get down!" Ty shouted glancing over his shoulder. He jumped toward Amy tackling her to the ground as more gun shots rang out. After the forth and finale shot Ty swallowed hard leaning up on his arms as he heard his heart pounding in his chest wildly. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked at Amy. But his relief was gone as quickly as it came. Amy had her eyes squeezed shut in pain her right shoulder already bleeding through her shirt. Ty felt his mind go blank. But recovered quickly, Amy already had her hand up to the wound. He closed his eyes momentarily thankful she had remained conscious. Though he could tell staying that way was a battle she was fighting. "It's gonna be okay, Amy." He said finding the strength to start reacting. He scooped Amy up in his arms as he hurried down the hill they had been sitting on and toward the trucks. The walk had only taken him a minute as his stride increased. His heart beat in his ears. He was no longer aware of his surroundings. His main goal was to get to the truck and get Amy help. She did her best to hold her hand against the bullet wound while her head lay against Ty's shoulder. His movements were causing more pain to surge through her body. She just hoped he'd stop walking soon. "Hang in there, Amy." Ty spoke his words mashing together to her ears. He hated how she lay so still unmoving in his arms as he walked. His mind ran overtime. How could this have happened? Why was someone shooting anyway? What if Lyndy had been with them? He reached the truck and pulled the handle open without letting go. "I've got gauze in the glovebox." He said as he placed her on the passenger side seat. Her skin was pale and clammy. Amy did her best to slid onto the seat a little further into the truck on her own. Her face still etched with pain. Ty hated how she hadn't said anything. Not a word. "You okay?" He asked as he pulled the gauze out and placed it on the wound. She let out a small moan as she tried to pulled away from the pressure. Amy nodded slowly. "I'm gonna need you to hold it there, okay?" He grabbed Amy's left hand and replaced it from where he had been holding.  
"Okay." She finally whispered.  
Ty leaned in and kissed her forehead before shutting her door and running around to the other side of the truck. He shakily turned the key and headed across the grassy field to get back to their driveway. He turned and looked at Amy every few seconds to make sure she was still okay. Her eyes were squeezed shut again but she was applying as much pressure as she could. His eyes left Amy and went back to the road. A white truck that had appeared out of nowhere swerved to avoid them as Ty slammed on the break.  
"Ty..." Amy said her eyes open now as she had been startled by the sudden stop.  
"You okay?" He asked catching another look at the truck as it drove off.  
"I think so." She whispered.  
Time seemed to be standing still. The drive into town was taking so much longer then usual. Or at least it seemed to them. But in fact they were making good time considering the speed Ty was driving. He sighed slightly as the large brick building came into view. And it was a good thing too as Amy's hand was covered in blood. The gauze no longer doing it's job. He could tell Amy was having a hard time staying conscious but he was impressed by her strong will. It reassured him that she was for the most part okay. He pulled the truck up as close as he could to the doors. Leaving the truck running he got out and ran around to the passenger side. As he did three nurses were already opening the door. "My wife's been shot." He ordered at them. They helped her into a wheelchair as another nurse took over holding pressure on the wound that had left a lot more blood then Ty had noticed while driving. "It's gonna be okay. I'm right here." He said calling after her as he followed the wheelchair. His mind was full of worry and he felt the adrenaline begin to leave his body. "She lost a lot of blood." He said as the one nurse kept her gaze on Ty.  
"Sir?" She said grabbing him.  
"No, I have to stay with my wife." Ty said angry not understanding why he couldn't follow the nurses who had taken Amy.  
"Sir, your bleeding."  
"That's my wife's blood." Ty said looking down at it covering his hands. It made him feel slightly sick to his stomach. His mind still on Amy.  
"You've been shot." The nurses words cut like a knife as his feet gave out from under him. The nurse doing her best to catch him as he caught sight of the large amount of blood covering his abdomen. That explained the weird feeling in his stomach. His hand going to his side as he blacked out on the sidewalk. "We need some help out here." The nurse shouted.

Amy's shallow breathing through the pain caught as she tried to turn her head to see if Ty was still following the wheelchair. She hadn't heard his voice and it was the only thing that comforted her. "Where's...my husband?" She asked through gritted teeth. The nurse didn't answer instead shouted instructions at another nurse this time a man.  
"GSW, a lot of blood loss."  
"Right. Let's get her on a gurnee." He said.  
"Do you think you can stand?" She asked putting her arm under Amy's good one. Amy nodded.  
"Easy." The male nurse said as he helped her sit then lay back. "Get her started on IV and a round of blood." He ordered.  
"Can I see Ty?" Amy asked finding a little more strength.  
"Let's get you looked at first, okay?"  
"Start her on some pain killers then we'll get her to xray." He said as he left the room in search of a doctor.  
The nurse measured out the drug and injected it into Amy's arm. "There you should start feeling better soon." She hooked up the IV and started the blood in Amy's other hand. She could hardly stay awake but forced herself too as she wanted to see Ty. She knew he wasn't allowed back here and tried to tell herself he was probably calling home to let them know what happened. A stray tear rolled down her cheek. Her breathing increasing again thinking about Lyndy.

Two doctors hurried outside to help the nurse with Ty. "Gun shot wound lower abdomen." She said helping the men lift Ty onto the gurnee. "He was so pumped up on adrenaline he didn't even realize he was shot." The women said as they rolled Ty into the hospital and into an exam room. The doctor grabbed a pair of scissors and cut Ty's shirt open revealing the bullet wound.  
"He's gonna need a liter of blood." He examined the wound more closely. "Looks like it went straight through. I can't tell if it damaged anything." He took his gloves off. A nurse was already starting him on IV and oxygen. "I don't like his bp. Let's keep a close eye on that. Page me if anything changes." He paused before leaving the room turning to look back at the women who had first noticed the gun shot. "Did he drive himself here?"  
"Yeah, his wife was shot. She's in treatment 2." The doctor was impressed.

Dr. Montgomery entered Amy's room. "Can you get the police? There's something suspicious here. And let me know if anyone else comes in with gun shot wounds or anything else that might be connected." The nurse left the room to make the call. "Amy...I'm Dr. Montgomery. I'm gonna be treating you today." Amy smiled slightly. "Let's have a look shall we." Amy was now dressed in a gown. Her eyes heavy and looking worse for the wear. "Looks like the bullet might still be in there but good news is it didn't hit anything. I'm gonna have the nurse take you down for an xray. Is there anyone you want us to call?"  
"Ty..." Amy said her eyes closed again. She swears she's in more pain then when she gave birth to Lyndy.  
"Ty?" The man asked turning back to the nurse adjusting the IV bag.  
"Her husband."  
The doctor let out a breath. "Okay, Amy. We're gonna get you looked at first then you can see your husband."  
They raised the sides of the bed and took Amy out of the room. "Her husband's in treatment 1."  
"I know. He's in worse shape then she is. Lost a lot more blood." They watched as Amy was rolled into the elevator before glancing at Ty laying motionless in the room they were standing near. "I think he tried to take the bullet for her."

Jack's cell phone rang as he walked back up toward the house from the pond. So much for him fishing. But he wasn't surprised family drama always got in the way. He sighed as he pulled his phone out glancing at the unknown number displayed. "Hello."  
"May I speak with Jack Bartlett. He is listed as an emergency contact for Amy Borden." She read off the chart.  
Jack was confused. He thought Amy was with Ty at their house. She was working with the wild horse. "Yes, what happened?"  
"Your granddaughter was brought in with a gun shot wound."  
Jack dropped his fishing rod his heart pounding. "There has to be some mistake." He wants there to be a mistake. It didn't make sense.  
"I'm afraid not, sir." The nurse was solemn.  
Jack couldn't think straight. He was on a fast walk toward the barn. Abandoning his fishing stuff and heading in Tim's direction. "Tim!" At this point he had disconnected the phone without even thinking. He had it tightly in his hand as he finally got to Tim who had only just left him alone at the pond.  
"Look, if Mitch being apart of this is that important to you I'll reconsider."  
"Will you shut up for once." He said out of breath.  
Tim caught Jack's expression. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
"It's Amy."  
"What?!" Tim was confused. Last he seen her she had drove out with the trailer to get a horse.  
"She..." He held up his finger as he sighed his phone ringing again. "Hello?" He said annoyed. He had given up talking to Tim and started for his truck parked at the house. "What? How did this happen?" He shouted.  
"Jack?" Tim jogged after him. "Just tell me what happened."  
"Amy and Ty both got shot." He shouted his voice laced with emotion.  
"What?" Tim asked again this time his brain not quite caught up. As it hit him he nearly lost his balance. He grabbed the side of Jack's truck for support. "Shot?" The word sounding so foreign.  
"Just get in. I'll explain on the way." Jack ordered.

Amy was wheeled into the xray room. The nurse pressing down on the wound to slow the blood. Amy was too tired to wince but the pain was almost unbearable. And they had given her something for it. Why wasn't it working? Where was Ty? All she wanted was for Ty to hold her hand and tell her it was gonna be okay. To kiss away the tears threatening to fall. She felt so alone in that moment. Yet there was a doctor and two nurses beside her. They were talking but it was mostly medical terms she didn't get. Sure the odd word she'd heard Ty say but nothing she could interpret.  
"Okay, hang in one second. We're gonna get a picture to see where the bullet is and if it hit anything." The man said. Amy could careless at this point. She just wanted the pain to stop. Finally after what felt like an eternity the nurse that was tending to the wound reappeared into view and began applying more gauze. And of course pressing at what seemed as hard as she could. Was she bleeding that much? If she pushed anymore she was sure the bullet would pop right out the back of her shoulder.  
"Amy? We are gonna need to remove the bullet." Mr. Montgomery said as they wheeled Amy back into the hallway. "In some cases it's best to leave it in if it's not causing harm but it's best for us to remove it as it's lodged in your shoulder muscle. Do you understand?" He asked when Amy didn't respond.  
"Yeah." Her voice sounding so fragile. "Can I see my husband first? Please?"  
"Your losing blood. We need to get it out and get you stitched up. We don't want to risk infection. It's already been about an hour since you were first shot. We have to act now." He said nodding at the nurses.  
"No, please. It'll only take a second." She pleaded. She seen the nurses look at each other but not answer. "He's in the waiting room. Ty Borden. Please?" She had found some strength.  
"I'm sorry we have to follow orders. He wants you prepped and upstairs asap." Tears rolled down Amy's face imagining how frantic he must be. She knew he would be more upset then her.

"Weren't they at their house?" Tim fired yet another question at him.  
"I don't know, okay. This whole thing doesn't make much sense." Jack didn't even bother to look behind him to see if Tim was still behind him or listening. Why was it that they were always running into this building asking about either Amy or Ty. Now it was both. "Hi, can I talk to someone about my granddaughter and her husband?" He asked the receptionist at the desk.  
"Can I get a name?"  
"Amy and Ty Borden." Jack didn't dare look at Tim who for once wasn't bullying the nurses into doing whatever he wanted.  
"Okay...Amy is in surgery but Ty is still in observation." She read from the computer screen. "If you take a seat I'll have the doctor come talk to you." She pointed to the waiting area politely.  
"Thank you."  
"I wanna talk to Ty. I wanna know what the hell happened." Tim shouted as he took a seat angrily.  
"There is no point getting worked up. Why don't you make yourself useful and call Lou. Tell her where we went."

_The wolf came into view as Ty walked forward. He turned to warn Amy who was none the wiser. He shouted but nothing came out. He jumped at the sound of a gun shot. He started toward Amy as quickly as he could. The gunshot going off again then again as he tackled Amy to the ground._ "Uh..." Ty groaned in pain as he tried to move. His eyes felt heavy as he opens them slightly fighting the brightness of the white walls.  
"Hey, it's okay. I need you to stay calm." A soothing voice said as he felt a hand on his shoulder. The pain was intense reminding him of his motorcycle accident.  
Ty opened his eyes again this time focusing on the women in front of him. "What...what happened?" He asked sleepily.  
"You were shot in the abdomen." She said careful and kindly.  
He scrunched up his face a wave of pain hitting him. "Shot?" He asked. "I don't understand." That is until he processed it enough to realize Amy had also been shot. A wild look in his eyes he tried to get out bed. For what reason he didn't know. But he wasn't with her and that's the only thing his mind registered. It was a bad idea however cause as he moved no more then an inch the pain ripped through him like someone cutting him open with a pair of scissors. His hand went to his side as the nurse placed her hand more firmly on his shoulder. "I need you to sit still."  
"I need...to find...my wife." Ty breathed out.  
"I'll have a doctor come tell you everything but for now I need you to be still. I have to clean the site before you go down for an ultrasound and other tests. We need to make sure the bullet didn't hit anything or damage the tissue too much." Ty just nodded as he set his head back on the pillow. "What's your pain level?"  
"Eight. Maybe nine."  
The nurse nodded before inserting another doze of pain meds into his IV. His panels were still low from the blood loss but aside from that considering the injury he seemed fine.

"Mr. Parker?" Jack jumped up to greet him as he strolled into the emergency department.  
"Mr. Bartlett? Mr. Fleming?" He said shaking their hands. "How are Amy and Ty?"  
"We don't know. Nobody will tell us anything." Barked Tim.  
"I'm here to get their statements. We have reason to believe the man responsible for all the snares might be behind this attack."  
"Why's that?"  
"The snares were found on private property like yours. They disappear and now people are reporting hearing gunshots. It's possible Amy and Ty got caught in the crossfire."  
"Oh my gosh." Jack was shocked.  
"We need as much information as possible from them. But it's my understanding other then Ty telling nurses his wife had been shot nothing else was said." Jim told them.  
"How did both of them get shot?" Tim said angry.  
"From what the doctor treating Ty told police it looked like, from his injuries that he may have jumped in front to prevent Amy from being hit. But again we really need their cooperation on this investigation."  
"Of course, Mr. Parker. We'll let you know anything else." Jack shook his hand again and he was off to reception.  
Just as they were gonna sit back down a doctor in a long lab coat headed toward them. "Family of Amy Borden?"  
"Yes, I'm her father." Tim butted in. Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Have a seat." The man motioned to the chairs.  
"Your daughter substituted a gunshot wound to the right shoulder. Due to her husband's quick thinking he was able to get the bleeding to slow. The bullet was lodged in her shoulder so we had to remove it. There is minimal tissue or muscle damage. She was very lucky." Tim let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
"When can we see her?" Jack asked relieved himself.  
"The police need to speak with her first but for now she's in recovery. It'll be about an hour. But she's doing well considering." The doctor stood and went to walk away but Tim stopped him.  
"What about her husband?"  
"Ty Borden?"  
"Yes, how's he?" Jack added.  
The doctor paused while looking away. He cleared his throat. "Mr Borden is still in observation. His injuries are more severe. He lost a lot more blood as he hadn't even realized he was shot. He has an entrance and exit wound were dealing with. To the lower left abdomen."  
Tim and Jack both shared a glance. "Is he gonna be okay?"  
"We believe so but there's a lot more the bullet could have damaged. There's more trauma to deal with and we are keeping a close eye on infection due to his past issue with that." He smiled slightly. "When we removed the bullet from your daughter it matched the size and territory of Ty's injury. Basically the same bullet hit them both. Ty may have very well saved your daughters life." The doctor gave a warm smile before walking off down the hallway.  
Jack covered his mouth while Tim couldn't hid the smile on his face.

Amy blinked a few times focusing on the ceiling drowning out the noises. Her mind on Ty and Lyndy as she drifted off to sleep.  
_"Aren't you the one who never wants to talk?" Ty says as he steps closer to her. Amy smiles as she nods. "You're right. Talking's overrated." Ty leans in grabbing her face. Amy smiles against his lips. As Ty pulls away she grabs his head this time pulling him back in. Feeling like she couldn't be any happier then in that moment._  
_"I know you don't think so, but we can be friends. I mean, we are friends, right? Just, we can be more than that. We need to be more than that 'cause cause I love you. I always have, and look, I know I've screwed up. More than a few times. I know. I love you so much." She risks saying what's on her mind. She needs him to know. He has to. "I love you, too." He says a smile on his face. She's so happy he feels the same way._  
_"Ty, look. Make a wish." She says watching the shooting star. But Ty is only looking at her. She catches his glance. "I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you. Amy Fleming. Will you marry me?" Ty is on one knee a small diamond ring in his hand. She feels overwhelmed in the best way. "Yes, of course I will!" Ty slips the ring on her finger. She jumps into his arms as he spins her around. "Yes. Yes! I love you!"_  
_She lay there feeling helpless and upset. But Ty always had the perfect thing to say. "We're engaged, and we're gonna get married. I'm here for you no matter what, I promise you. And if anything, this whole thing has made me love you even more. It's made me realize how precious our time is and how we shouldn't waste it. Any of it." Amy nuzzled in closer as she lay her head on Ty's shoulder tears running down her cheek._  
_She nervously said the words that would change everything. "You're going to be a father." Ty's surprised expression acted like he hadn't heard her right. But his smile grew as it hit him. "What? Amy? Really?" She nodded her smile just as big as his. "Wow!" He brought her in close and kissed her like she'd never been kissed._  
_She let out a sigh of relief as her head relaxed. The loud cry filling the loft. "It's a girl. Hey. Oh, she's beautiful." Ty said handing the baby to Amy a large smile on his face. "It's a girl, Amy." He said again so happy tears coming to his eyes. "Hey. She's perfect." Amy said her holding their newborn baby girl to her chest. Tears running down her face too. "Hey. You've amazing, Amy." Ty kissed the side of her head before kissing their daughters head._

Ty couldn't stop dreaming about the wolf coming at him and Amy. The fear that Lyndy could have been with them. Heck she was yesterday. He dreamt of the plane crash and seeing the wolf. His motorcycle accident avoiding hitting a wolf. Now Amy was shot cause of a wolf. He had been shot. He was startled awake by a sudden pain in his stomach. He scrunched his face reaching for his side. As he did he noticed the blood covering his hand, the bandage that covered the wound was all blood. His hand covered in it to. He started to shake. With worry or from the cold. Why did he suddenly feel so cold. He closed his eyes just for a second before realizing he better page a nurse. His eyes on the blood. As the nurse came into the room the monitors starting beeping. Her eyes noticed all the blood as she did a quick glance at his numbers. His bp was far too low and she now knew why. "Stay with me." She ordered Ty as he lay his head back eyes closed. "We need help in here." She yelled over her shoulder as she grabbed a new set of gauze. Placing it over the wound she pressed hard.  
"Ouch." Ty let out in a whisper.  
"Come on. Stay with me." She said seeing numbers continue to fall.  
"What's going on?" A doctor who has been walking by asked as he heard the nurse.  
"Dr Montgomery is in surgery."  
"Okay. Let's get the bleeding to stop." He said stepping in to assist.  
"Pressures dropping. He's going into shock."  
"Here. Hang another litre and call OR." He said pushing the nurse aside as he applied more bandages. The nurse followed the instructions. "Pressures holding but I still don't like those numbers. We gotta see what's causing the bleed."

Ty tried to steady his breathing. The pain was making him numb also. It coursing through him. He closed his eyes leaning his head back his face now facing the ceiling. He was having a hard time concentrating. The nurses words mumbles. His ears ringing. The machine in the far corner started screaming which wasn't helping the way he felt. His eyes growing heavy. The nurses words catching every once and awhile as he tried to focus on her voice. She was asking him to stay awake. But he didn't want to. He didn't think he could. The pain was grabbing hold and not letting go. The nurses short blonde hair came into view. His mind went wild with thoughts of Amy and Lyndy. He fought the best he could against it all. He had to be okay for them. They needed him. He needed them. When he opened his eyes again he was being pushed down the hall at an alarming rate. Mumbled medical terms hitting his ears. He kept telling himself to stay awake. But the blood he was losing was winning the battle.

Jack and Tim let out a sigh of relief. "I still don't understand how either of them managed to get shot." Tim said.  
"That doesn't matter right now. Amy is gonna be fine."  
"Thanks to Ty." Tim was proud of his son-in-law. To risk his own life to save Amy's. He wasn't too fond of the guy when he first arrived at Heartland over 12 years ago. But he proved over and over again his love for Amy was the most important thing in the world.  
Tim's attention was brought back to the nurses station as she spoke hastily at Amy's doctor. "Dr Montgomery?"  
"Yes." He asked.  
"Dr Griffith had to take Mr Borden up to the OR. They discovered he was bleeding out. His bp was too low." The man nodded at the nurse and took off in a run.  
Jack and Tim exchanged worried glances.

Lou paced the kitchen surely wearing a hole in the floor by now as she waited for any news on Amy and Ty. Lisa did her best to keep Lyndy occupied in the other room. Katie even letting her play with one of her dolls she was never allowed to play with otherwise. Georgie sat at the kitchen table watching Lou. Her own worry just as bad. She had come to love being a part of their family. Amy was her role model and reason for getting into show jumping. The idea that she and Ty has gotten shot scary. The phone started ringing breaking Lou from her thoughts. "Grandpa?" She asked hurrying across the room to get it.  
"Hey, Lou." Jack said in his usual calming voice. "Amy's fine. We're still waiting to hear about Ty."  
"That's a relief." Lou let out a sigh. "Ty's gonna be okay too, right?"  
"I'm sure he will. But he took the brunt of the impact."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He jumped in front and took the bullet for Amy." Ty's selflessness still amazing him. In a split second all he had worried about was his granddaughter. Not himself or anything else. But Amy. His Amy. He had hung up from Lou and returned to where Tim was waiting outside Amy's room.  
"How are we gonna tell her?" Tim asked as Jack came into view.  
"I don't know. But we don't want to upset her."  
Tim pushed opened the door and led the way over to where Amy lay still asleep. Her right arm in a sling. A large bandage covering her shoulder. As Tim sat the slight noise of the chair scrapping on the floor caused Amy to drowsy open her eyes. Them landing on Jack at the far side of the room. "Hey, sweetie." Tim said reaching for her free hand.  
"Hi." She turned at the sound of his voice a slight smile on her face. The pain meds still clearly in her system.  
"Honey, how you feeling?" Jack asked patting her knee.  
"Okay. I guess."  
Both men noticed Amy frown. They exchanged glances. "Amy..."  
"Where's Ty?" She asked cutting them off.  
"Honey, do you remember what happened?" Jack treaded carefully.  
Amy nodded. "So you know you got shot?" Tim asked.  
"Yeah. But I don't understand where Ty went." She paused thinking. "He was with me before. Did he go home to see Lyndy?"  
"No, honey. He also got shot."  
Amy sucked in a breath sharply tears coming to her eyes. "No he didn't." She refused.  
"Amy, he jumped in front of you."  
Amy looked away tears rolling down her cheeks now. She knew they were right. He had shouted her name and tackled her to the ground. He was in front of her. Between the gun and her. "Is he...okay?"  
"The bullet hit him in the abdomen and went straight through and into your arm believe it or not. He slowed it down otherwise it would have been worse."  
"He saved your life, Amy."  
That didn't exactly stop the tears. "I wanna see him."  
"Honey, you just had surgery." Jack said trying his best to calm her.  
"Please?" Amy pleaded a look that broke their hearts.

"Mr Fleming?" A nurse asked as Tim walked by the desk. "Your son-in-law is out of surgery. They were able to repair the bleed. He's going to be just fine."  
Tim smiled "Thank you. Thank you so much. My daughter has been so worried. She'll be happy to know he's gonna be okay."  
The nurse smiled. "I'll have someone come and get your daughter when Ty is ready for visitors."  
"Hey, were did you go?" Jack asked standing from his seat. Amy looking just as concerned.  
"A nurse stopped me. I was only gone a few minutes. And the ice machine is all the way at the end of the hall." He said setting Amy's ice chips on the tray.  
Jack rolled his eyes. "You get her phone number?" He joked.  
"No, she wanted to update me on Ty."  
"What'd she say?" Amy said trying to sit up straighter. She winced when she did.  
"Easy." Jack said.  
"They got the bleeding to stop. He's gonna be okay."  
Amy let out a sigh as she shook her head. Tears rolling down her face again. She felt like all she'd done was cry. This time it wasn't in pain or worry but happiness.  
"That's great news."  
"A nurse said she'll come get you when Ty is up to seeing visitors."  
"Really?" She asked excited.  
"Yes, but you need some rest first."  
"Okay. Thank you." Amy beamed.  
"We love you, sweetheart." Tim kissed the side of her face.

Ty drifted in and out of consciousness. His mind replaying earlier. At least he thought it was earlier. A nurse telling him to stay awake. Which he tried but he was too tired. The pain excruciating all he heard was mumbling. Words he did understand crept into his ears. Years of vet school were now the enemy. He knew what they were saying and it wasn't good. He felt a hand on his shoulder suddenly bring him back to reality. He reached up to rub his face. As his eyes focused on the figure in front of him he seen Jack staring down worriedly. "Hey, take it easy." Jack said sitting in the chair opposite.  
"What happened?" He asked honestly unsure of anything.  
"You and Amy got shot." Jack didn't wanna scare him.  
Ty nodded slowly as that sank in. The memories flooding back. He looked down at his stomach covered now in a blanket. "Is Amy okay?"  
"Yes, they removed the bullet. There was no damage." Jack watches Ty carefully. "Your okay. It's gonna be okay."  
"I just...I thought." Ty ran his hands over his face again letting out a sigh.  
"It's okay."  
"I thought I got her to the ground soon enough. She was covered in blood." Ty's eyes red.  
"You were so worried about her you didn't notice you got shot too. Or took the bullet for her."  
"What?"  
"Yeah. Ty, you saved Amy."  
Ty let out a small sob. "Oh my gosh."  
"I know. She's fine." He placed a hand on Ty's shoulder. "She's been asking for you."  
"I just sorta disappeared." His voice full of disappointment.  
"You did your job. You got her here." Jack paused. "You were what kept her going."  
"Can I see her?" Ty's unshed tears finally rolling down his face.  
"Yeah, I think we can arrange that." Jack stood up Tim pushed Amy into the room. Amy's smile brightened the whole room. Ty was overwhelmed with emotion. Despite the agonizing pain he reached over to her and enveloped her into a hug. He held tight as another sob shook his body. Amy's happy face was now all tears. Neither being about to hold the other the way they wanted or needed wasn't helping the situation. Ty finally let go but not that he wanted to. His side beginning to ache too much forcing him. Amy's face was red and covered in tear stains. "Ty." Amy whispered.  
"I don't know what to say." Ty answered hoarsely from crying. His eyes shoot to Jack and Tim standing in the doorway. Then back at Amy who sat in the wheelchair beside him. "I'm so sorry."  
"I love you so much." She reached and held Ty's hand. "They tell me you jumped in front of the bullet." She shook her head. "Why would you do that?" Her voice cracking thinking of what could have happened.  
"Why did I do that?" Ty asked kinda shocked. "I did it without thinking. Without caring what could have happened to me. Amy, your my wife. The mother of my daughter and the love of my life. I wouldn't not do it."  
"Well, it was stupid." Amy joked cracking a smile. "But I'd do the same."  
Jack smiled at Tim. He too had jumped in front of Amy to protect her from being shot. Back when Amy was only 16 years old and her and Ty hadn't even starting dating yet. Now look at her. All grown up and with a daughter of her own. "Let's give them some privacy." Jack said nudging Tim. He nodded.  
"Oh, Jack. Did the people catch the guy?" Ty asked.  
"Uh, no. Their looking but aren't sure what their looking for."  
"It was a white truck. I think I might remember some of the licence plate." Amy, Jack and Tim were all stunned.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, I was angry at the..." He wanted to swear. "Guy so I tried to figure what happened."  
"Great, I'll go tell Mr Parker." Tim said rushing out of the room.

Amy and Ty lay in the same bed. Her head on Ty's shoulder. He was drifting in and out of sleep. Amy had fallen asleep earlier. She looked so peaceful. Ty in the other hand didn't want to give in to it. He was just too deep in thought. Amy nudged him as she turned slightly trying to get more comfortable. "Hey." She smiled sleepily.  
"Hey." He returned the smile.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. You?"  
"Yeah." Amy nodded. "Mr Parker said the man turned himself in."  
"That's good, I guess."  
Amy noticed a hint of resentment in his tone. "Ty, you couldn't have known."  
"It's not that he shot you. This idiot shot you." Ty raised his voice as best he could. Everything hurt.  
"He shot you too." Amy reminded.  
Ty wrapped his arm around Amy bringing her closer. "I love you so much. The thought that he could have... Things could have been so much worse. I need you, Amy. I can't do this alone. Lyndy needs her mom." Ty's voice cracked as tears came to his eyes.  
Amy smiled sadly. "I love you too. When my dad told me you were shot I was so upset. I just...I didn't understand why or how. I need you just as much. Lyndy and I both need you." She wiped her face with her hand.  
"Who's gonna tell me to stop being so protective?" Ty laughed thinking about teenage Lyndy. He was bad enough now.  
"You know we balance each other out perfectly. I haven't done a bad thing in my life. I'm the laid back parent who would probably regret that one day."  
Ty laughed slightly before grabbing at his side. "Don't make me laugh." He said. "I'm only tough on her cause I know what it's like be on the wrong side of the tracks."  
"She's 3." Amy said laughing.  
"She's pretty great isn't she?" He asked.  
"Yeah, we make a pretty great team. I mean we even get shot together." She smiled.  
Ty placed a kiss to her forehead then her lips. "I love you."  
"I love you too." She reached for his hand and held it before nuzzling back into the crook of his neck. She felt safe and for the first time since this whole thing Ty did too. Amy sleeping at his side was all he could ask for.

The next morning, Tim entered their room with Lyndy in hand. They were getting discharged and he had pick up duty while Lou readied the house for their arrival. Lyndy's confused face by the unfamiliar setting vanished as her eyes fell on the two most important people in the world to her. "Mommy! Daddy!" She shouted squirming to get free from her grandfather's hold and into her mother's arms.  
"Easy! Okay?" Tim said turning her attention back to him for a minute. "We talked about this. You have to be careful, mommy and daddy have a boo-boo." He explained again so the 3 year old wouldn't hurt them.  
She nodded her head, her pigtails bouncing. "I 'member." She said a small frown on her face.  
Tim turned her back to face her parents. "Here, sweetheart." Amy said fighting tears. She outstretched her left arm to her daughter as Tim set her on Amy's lap. Lyndy wrapped her arm around Amy and played her head on her chest sadly. Clearly the 3 year old had missed her mom.  
Ty joined in by running small circles on her back. "It's okay, kiddo." He said. His heart breaking for the little one. Poor thing didn't understand what happened. Ty wanted so badly to wrap his arms around his daughter but he'd have to wait. His injury wasn't as hug friendly as Amy's.  
At the sound of Ty's voice Lyndy turned her head to face her dad. "Daddy!" She whispered sleepily. Ty rubbed her cheek as he smiled.  
"I hate to break this up but I think we all wanna get home." Tim said speaking breaking the silence and sweet moment.  
"Thanks, Tim." Ty said.  
"She didn't sleep much last night. But judging by you two you could all need a nap." He reached and tried to grab Lyndy but she grabbed onto Amy's good arm for dear life.  
"No." She pouted.  
"It's only for a minute." Amy said kissing her cheek.  
Both climbed into a waiting wheelchair happy to be heading home. Ty squeezed Amy's hand. She returned his smile as Lyndy climbed into Amy's lap.  
A nurse pushed Ty and Tim pushed Amy with Lyndy on her lap out to his truck. Everyone relied to be okay for the most part. It had been a rocky few days.

Amy played down next to Ty in their bed. She smiled over at him. He seemed in a world all his own. "Hey."  
"Hey." He replied back never looking at her.  
"What's the matter?" She asked laying her head on his shoulder.  
"Nothing. Just thinking." He said turning to look at her.  
"This whole scared me too. You don't have to play hero."  
"I just can't get the image of you laying there out of my head."  
Amy grabbed Ty's hand. "We are okay. There's no need to br worried anymore."  
"I just don't know what I'd do without you." He said tears stringing at the corners of his eyes.  
Before Amy could answer their bedroom door squeaked as it opened. Their 3 year old daughter sneaking into the room. Amy let out a chuckle. "Come here." She said leaning over to grab her hand and help her onto the bed as best she could. Ty watched her carefully out of the corner of her eye.  
"Be careful." He finally spoke up.  
Lyndy struggled to get up on bed but once she did she smiled that huge smile neither one of them could resist.  
"Daddy needs a hug." Amy said frowning at the little girl.  
Ty wiped his eyes before she could see. "Daddy sad?" She asked.  
"No munchkin." He said reaching out for her. "Come here." He patted the middle between Amy and him.  
Lyndy smiled as she nuzzled in beside them. Ty kissed the side of her cheek sending her into a fit of giggles. "Daddy no!" She squealed.  
"If you're gonna lay in here you got to be quiet." Amy warned. "Great Grandpa might hear you." She whispered the last part putting her finger up to her mouth.  
Lyndy nodded and did the same. "Quite." She repeated.  
"I love you sweetheart." Amy said placing a kiss on her cheek too.  
"I love you both so much. My two girls." Ty said proudly. He didn't need anything else in the whole world. He smiled over at Amy who seemed just as gushy over the cuteness. They had everything they could ever ask for.


End file.
